Demons Swords
The Demon Swords (魔剣 Maken) are weapons infused with Demonic power and are considered to be the ultimate weapons against Angels and Fallen Angels. Summary Not much is known about the Demon Swords except that they have a strong curse placed on them which brings misfortune to their wielders. The Sacred Gear Sword Birth has the ability to create Demon Swords, but they are inferior to the original ones. Abilities Demon Swords are the exact opposite of the Holy Swords, in which they use demonic power and are extremely powerful against Angels and Fallen Angels. Just as with the Holy Swords, only a select few can wield Demon Swords and they are known to even shorten the lifespan of its user if overused. Demon Swords appear to have a will of their own, as revealed in Volume 12. Demon Swords Gram (グラム Guramu), also known as the Sword of the Sun, is the strongest Demon Sword. Known as the Demonic Emperor Sword (魔帝剣 Mateiken). It was previously used by the original Siegfried to slay the Dragon King Fafnir. Hrunting (フルンティング, Furuntingu), one of the strongest Demon Swords in existence, known as the Tempted Emperor Sword (誘惑帝剣, Yūwakuteiken). It was previously used by the original Beowulf to slay the mother of the Evil Dragon, Grendel. Secace (セケース, Sekesu), known as the Sword of War (戦争の剣, Sensōnoken). It was previously used by Sir Lancelot. Onimaru (鬼丸, lit. "Demon"), a Cursed Demon Sword, possessed by the spirit of an Oni Demon. Balmung (バルムンク Barumunku) is a Demon Sword from Norse mythology with a drill-like aura. It is capable of creating powerful whirlwinds. Dáinsleif (ダインスレイヴ Dainsureivu) is a Demon Sword that creates huge pillars of ice from the ground. Nothung (ノートゥング Nōtungu) is a Demon Sword that specialises in sharpness. Tyrfing (ディルヴィング Diruvingu) is a Demon Sword that specialises in destruction. Cursed Masamune The Cursed Masamune (呪われた正宗), are 1501 Cursed Demon Swords created by Japan's greatest swords smith, Gorō Nyūdō Masamune. While it has been stated that more then seventy-five percent of the cursed swords have been destroyed and/or exorcised, Kurenai has said that more then one-hundred still exist in the world. True Masamune (真正宗, Ma Masamune), Masamune Whirlwind (正宗旋風, Masamune Senpū), Masamune Wing (正宗翼, Masamune Tsubasa), Masamune Blessed (正宗祝福, Masamune Buresshingu), Masamune Mutation (正宗突然変異, Masamune Totsuzenhen'i), Masamune Point (正宗点, Masamune-ten), Masamune Blacksmith (正宗鍛冶屋, Masamune Kajiya), Masamune Ice (正宗氷, Masamune kōri), Masamune Soul (正宗魂, Masamune tamashī), Trivia * Most Demon Swords are named after swords used in Norse mythology. * Balmung and Nothung are alternate names for Gram. *'Dáinsleif', meaning "Dáinn's legacy" in Old Norse, was a sword wielded by King Högni in Norse mythology. *'Tyrfing' is the titular sword used in the Norse legend collection the Tyrfing Cycle. According to the legend, it was a sword forged by the Dwarves Durin and Dvalin. They are forced to do so by Svafrlami, the king of Gardariki, but in revenge they curse the sword so that it will kill a man every time it is unsheathed, cause three evil deeds and be the undoing of Svafrlami. * Hrunting is one of the two swords used by the hero Beowulf and was given to him by Unferth, from the epic story of the same name. * Onimaru is a sword mentioned in a story from the epic Taiheiki, where it moved itself and killed an Oni Demon (which is where the name of the sword comes from), and cursing the man Hōjō Tokimasa. * '''Gram '''and '''Hrunting '''are currently the only known Demon Swords to possesses multiple abilities: Dragon-slaying abilities and destruction abilities (Gram). Dragon-slaying abilities and recreation (re-attachment) abilities (Hrunting). Category:High School DxD: Artificiality Category:Terminology (Artificiality) Category:Items (Artificiality) Category:Weapons (Artificiality) Category:Mythological Figures (Artificiality)